Second Chances
by Narnian at Heart
Summary: We all know that when Warriors fade from StarClan they are reunited. We also know StarClan has the power to reincarnate cats before they fade. This is the story of five kits given the chance to make their lives what they could have been.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently picked up the Warriors books again after an eight year period where I forgot they existed. I finally finished all the books up to The Last Hope (not any of the e-books, Super Editions or the guides, yet). I had quite forgotten how AMAZING these stories are and I was inspired by Cinderpelt's reincarnation and the fact I read that when cats fade from StarClan they are reincarnated...I thought, hey, why not give cats who died early or tragically with unfinished business to come back and get a second chance? So this is my take on that idea :)**

**I own nothing. This is a story written purely for fun!**

"Jayfeather!"

The medicine cat's dreams of chasing squirrels were shattered just as he made a leap, claws stretched out to dig into the fur of his prey. Darkness flooded his eyes as the real world took over his senses.

"Jayfeather! Cinderheart and Poppyfrost are kitting!"

All thoughts of squirrels and sunlight streaming through the leaves of the trees flew out of Jayfeather's mind and he immediately leapt from his warm nest and shook the moss from his fur.

"Both of them?" he asked urgently as he disappeared to gather the necessary herbs.

"Yes!" he now recognized the voice of Daisy, she sounded stressed. "I can't keep an eye on them both at the same time."

Jayfeather scooped up the herbs in his mouth and padded out of the den, nodding for Daisy to follow him to the nursery.

The nursery was crowded, loud and frantic. Lionblaze and Berrynose were shuffling around their mates nervously, whispering encouragement to them. Jayfeather set his herbs aside and yowled to get everyone's attention.

"There is NOT enough room in here for this many cats!" he stated firmly, "Lionblaze and Berrynose, out! You can watch from the entrance but I need room to work here."

The two toms obediently left the nursery after giving their mates one more lick between the ears and a promise to stay close by. They both crouched at the entrance, staring into the nursery to watch their kits be born.

"It hurts so much, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart squealed as a wave of muscle contraction rolled through her. Jayfeather placed a paw on her belly to time the waves then moved to Poppyfrost to do the same.

"You're both at the same stage of kitting," he said incredulously, "I've never heard of this happening before."

Poppyfrost yowled, signaling the kits were ready to come out.

"Alright, Cinderheart," Jayfeather said calmly, "The next time you feel that pain coming again, you need to push and push hard. Your first kitten is coming."

Daisy had her nose pressed to Poppyfrost's flank, waiting for the first kitten to arrive so she could start cleaning it off and making it breathe.

Cinderheart suddenly took a deep breath and started pushing, it didn't take long for a wet little blob to pop out onto the moss. Jayfeather immediately began licking the sticky birth sac off of it's tiny face to give it air. He turned the kit onto it's back and rubbed it's belly with his paw until a loud, shrill squeal told him the kit was alive and well.

He nudged the kit towards Cinderheart's belly just as the next kitten rolled onto the nest, he repeated the process and waited for the third and final kitten to arrive.

"You can come in now," Jayfeather told the two eager tom cats. Lionblaze and Berrynose flew past him, almost knocking him off his feet. Jayfeather muttered and shook his head as he backed into the nursery again to do a final exam of the kittens.

All five kittens were happily suckling at their mother's bellies and tiny purrs filled the air.

"What will you name them?" the medicine cat asked.

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost exchanged a meaningful glance.

"We wanted to honor warriors and cats who gave their lives for their Clan," Cinderheart stated.

"And also honor those who lost their lives too early," Poppyfrost added sadly.

Cinderheart looked down at her three kittens. One was pale yellow with dark stripes, one was light grey and the last was pure white.

"This one is Longkit, this one is Sootkit, and this one is Snowkit. I wanted us all to remember Longtail and Sootfur...and Brakenfur told me a story of a kit back in the old forest named Snowkit who was taken by a hawk. He said he tried to rescue it but the hawk was too fast of him to catch. I think that poor kit deserves to be remembered."

Lionblaze purred loudly as he rubbed faces with his mate. "They're perfect!"

Berrynose looked down at his two kits, a brown she-cat and a black and white tom.

"We should name the brown one Mousekit after Mousefur," he suggested quietly, the recent loss still fresh in every cat's mind.

"And I will never forget the story of Swiftpaw," Poppyfrost whispered quietly, "I remember Brightheart's story and how he died fighting with all the power of LionClan. I've always admired him. I would like my son to be named after him. Swiftkit."

Jayfeather nodded. "I'll notify Bramblestar of ThunderClan's newest warriors."

**There's the beginning! I want to have cats from all four Clans come back (I have Smokepaw from ShadowClan and Gorsepaw from WindClan) so I want to hear your opinions of what cats deserve a second chance and what you think their unfinished business would be.**

**Hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many good ideas were given to me in the comments and I think I have my cats from the other three Clans ready to be born :) So here goes!**

Littlecloud set a kit next to Pinenose and gave it a final sniff.

"They're healthy and strong, Pinenose," he confirmed happily, "They'll be fine additions to ShadowClan!"

Tawnypelt wiggled happily in the nearby nest where was licking all the residue off the second kit.

"They are perfect!" she said happily, she picked the black and white kit up and set it next to its brother, a bright orange kit. "This one looks like a little badger."

Pinenose nodded and nudged the kits closer to her belly.

"I've already decided he should be called Badgerkit," she said softly, giving the little tom a lick. "Scorchfur told me about an apprentice during the terrible time in the Old Forest when Brokenstar made kits into apprentices when they were still too young...Badgerpaw was killed in battle. It seems such a shame for a young kit to be killed and forgotten. He may LOOK like a badger, but his name means more than that."

Littlecloud nodded. He remembered those days very well, he had been one of the too young apprentices.

"I remember Badgerpaw," he said sadly, "You could not have chosen a better cat to honor."

"I may have," Pinenose said quietly, nudging the orange kit and looking up at Tawnypelt, "If you are ok with it, I want to name him Flamekit."

Tawnypelt went rigid, her eyes clouded with grief and pride.

"I would be honored," she finally whispered, "Thank you, Pinenose."

Silence fell on the nursery, the three cats swept away into their own minds, thinking of cats taken from them far too soon.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willowshine purred happily as the second kit finally made its way into the world, it immediately began crying shrilly.

"He doesn't seem to need much rubbing, does he?" Mothwing said as she began to lick the kit clean, "What a pair of lungs."

Minnowtail purred weakly as she looked at her kits with pride.

"Here's your firstborn," Willowshine said as she laid a gray tom kit next to his mother.

"And here is your rambunctious second son," Mothwing said as she placed the plump, brown tabby tom down.

"Thank you both so much," Minnowtail sighed as the kits began to suckle.

"Have you chosen names yet?" Mothwing asked excitedly, kits were her favorite thing about being a medicine cat.

"I have," Minnowtail replied, "I wanted to name them after lost members of RiverClan. The grey kit is Stonekit."

"I've heard the tales of Stonefur," Willowshine stated solemnly, "He died saving two RiverClan apprentices, Stormpaw and Featherpaw, from Tigerstar."

Minnowtail nodded sadly and then laid her tail on the chubby tabby kit.

"And this...is Tumblekit," she said quietly, her voice tinged with sadness. "My brother's name was Tumblekit. I dared him and Pebblekit to drink some green stuff by the lake when we first arrived here. We all drank some and we got terribly sick...but Tumblekit didn't make it. It was all my fault he died...I want my son to have his name."

Both medicine cats gave the new mother a comforting lick.

"Tumblekit and Stonefur hunt with StarClan now," Willowshine said softly, "You will see your brother again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

WindClan was alive with activity as usual, but the biggest fuss was going on in the nursery.

Kestrelflight crouched over the moaning she-cat as he prepared for the kits to come. Furzepelt dug her claws into the ground and growled as she pushed hard against the pulsing contractions, a kit tumbled out onto the moss and the medicine cat immediately began licking the small face clear. The kit let out a squeal and he nodded to Furzepelt that her kit was alive and well.

The second kit followed and it was done. Two healthy kits lay by their mother as they happily drank their first meal.

"Congratulations, Furzepelt," Kestrelflight said happily as he watched the kits wiggle and push to get the best spot.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" the she-cat said proudly, watching her kits with soft eyes. "I've already chosen names for them."

She licked the white and ginger tom.

"This is Gorsekit," she said quietly, "There was an apprentice in the old territories by the name who was killed by Tigerstar...just killed for no reason other than pure cruelty. He deserves to be honored and remembered, don't you think?"

Kestrelflight nodded, he had often heard the tale of how Tigerstar had tried to destroy all the Clans and he remembered hearing that name, Gorsepaw, in the story.

"And this is Stonekit," she nodded to the brown and grey mottled kit, "When ShdaowClan drove WindClan from the moors in the old territory there was a newly named warrior holding vigil with his sister, he was killed before he could even sound an alarm, his name was Stoneclaw. I don't know why but I was never able to forget that story...I always promised myself I would name my first tom kit after him."

Kestrelflight was touched by the she-cat's thoughtful choices of names, not named for looks but for the honor and memory of lost warriors of the past.

"Onestar will be pleased," he told Furzepelt, "He was alive during that time. I'm sure he remembers them both."

Furzepelt nodded and went back to nuzzling her new kits. It was a good night for WindClan indeed.

**So there we go, I'm also thinking of bringing back Brindleface. She was killed far too horribly and young, I always liked her. What do you all think? Also I'd appreciate any ideas about what these cats' destinies are. Any good ideas are welcome :D**


End file.
